Tea Party Torture
by Princess Bra
Summary: Veggie, Bra, a tea party and Mr. Snuggles. Hehehe R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

All right, everyone this is my first fanfiction so everyone go easy on me! Hmmm, let's see I wasn't sure on the exact age difference between Trunks and Bra, sooo I guessed. Trunks is about 13 and Bra's about 5 in this fic.

I don't own dragon ball z or any of the characters in it, so please don't sue me!

Vegeta sat at a tiny table playing tea party with Bra. Of course he wasn't too happy about it. He had originally planned to spar with "Kakarot", but Bra had caught him before he could leave. He crossed his arms and growled at the how "soft" he had become. He could never get away with anything with this kid. She had bugged him to "play" with her all morning. _I should have said no right then and there or I would have never gotten into this mess, _he thought to himself. _How can I get out of this._

Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted by his daughter's voice. "Daddy, Mr. Snuggles needs some more tea." She motioned to the stuffed bear that was seated next to him.

"Bra, daddy has to go train."

"DADDY, YOU SAID YOU'D PLAY WITH ME!" Bra replied in a loud whiny voice.

"I DID!"

"WE JUST SAT DOWN" Bra crossed her arms and scowled like her father. Vegeta gave a loud sigh and slumped in the tiny chair. "Now, Mr. Snuggles would like some tea." She reminded.

"He has tea already" Vegeta scoffed.

"No he doesn't"

"Why don't **you** give him some tea?!"

"BECAUSE, **I'm** getting the cookies!"

"WHAT COOKIES! I DON'T SEE ANY COOKIES ANYWHERE!

"Daddy, they're on this tray."

"There aren't any cookies there!"

"-Sigh- they're pretend." Bra replied matter-o-factly.

"THIS IS STUPID! SAYIANS DON'T PLAY TEA PARTY!" Vegeta roared. 

Bra ignored her father's fit and began serving the "pretend" cookies to Mr. Snuggles. "Mr. Snuggles would like some tea, Daddy."

"How would Mr. Snuggles like to be sent to the next dimension!" 

Bra decided to give up, fighting about the tea, so she got up and poured it herself. Vegeta was about to try and sneak away when heard a "click" from behind him. He quickly spun around to see Trunks grinning ear to ear holding a camera. 

"Give it to me, brat" Vegeta growled.

Trunks snickered, "What would you give me for it."

"Give me the camera and I might not blast you to **ashes**! Vegeta sneered. He began to get up, the vein in his forehead began to pop out. Trunks, suddenly realizing that he was serious, took a step back. "WELL… GIVE IT TO ME…**NOW**!" Vegeta went SS1. 

"Hey Dad cool down…hey, I was just kidding…really….umm Dad?…." Vegeta went SS2. Trunks's eyes went wide."….Eeppp." He went SS1 and ran for his life. Vegeta flew after him. 

Bra sat at the table, _were did they go_, she thought. She got up and walked upstairs. She finally found the 2 sayians in Trunk's room. She stepped over the debris and walked towards her father and brother. Trunks was in the corner expecting to be blasted to the next dimension. Vegeta was walking towards him. "GIVE ME THE CAMERA YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He thundered. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I OUGHT TA –" Vegeta felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He looked down to see a miniature Bulma frowning at him.

"Daaaaaaaddyyyyy, she whined, "we didn't finish our tea party!"

"Bra, Daddy is busy-"Vegeta started. "Daddy finish playing with me, pllleeeaaassse!" Bra gave her best puppy dog face.

Vegeta let out a frustrated sighed. He quickly grabbed the camera and crushed it, while dropping Trunks on his butt. Bra grabbed his hand and dragged him back to her room, saying something about how Mr. Snuggles drank all his tea again. Vegeta let out an irritated groan.

Trunks just sat there in frozen in a state of shock.

To be Continued…

So please tell me what you thought. Don't be afraid, I can take constructive criticism, just please no flames. Remember I am new at this. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Thanx all you people who reviewed! You guys are so nice! I got some good ideas off ya guys! Oh and someone did informed me that Trunks would be 18 instead of 13, sorry about that. For the sake of the story line I'm going to keep him at the same age. If I do any other fics I'll make him the correct age.

I suggest if you didn't read Tea Party Torture that you go back, before reading this fanfic.

Same stuff as last time. I don't own Dragon Ball Z, please don't sue me

__

Why do I give in to her? Vegeta thought as Bra was literally dragging him back to her room. "Daddy, Mr. Snuggles drank all his tea again." Vegeta groaned. "Hasn't that stupid bear had enough tea!?" They reached her room. Just then Vegeta had a sudden change of heart. "Auhh, c'mon, don't make me play with you again. I'm a warrior, I need to train!" Bra began to pull harder. 

"Why can't you get Trunks to play with you?!" Vegeta whined 

"'Cause Trunks doesn't play right!"

"And I do?!" Vegeta jerked his hand away.

"DADDY, YOU HAVE TO! PLLLLEEEAAAASSEE!" Bra was giving her patented puppy face again.

"NO WAY I'M GOING TO GIVEIN TO THAT AGAIN"

"Daddy I-" Bra started

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I'M GOING TO SPAR WITH KAKAROT! END OF STORY!"

Bra stared at him for a moment. Her eyes began water up. She began to sob.

Vegeta groaned and turned away.

Bra grabbed on to his leg and began to bawl.

"ARGHH" He tried again to ignore her, but he was failing miserably.

Bra continued to cry.

"Bra…STOP THAT…c'mon…errr..don't do that… don't….cry!" Bra looked up, her eyes were red and puffy. Vegeta growled. "ALL RIGHT, SHUT UP ALREADY, I'll play a little while longer, BUT IF THAT STUPID BEAR BOTHERS ME FOR ANY MORE TEA, I'LL-" Bra leaped up and hugged him. Vegeta was so surprised by the reaction he nearly dropped her.

"I love you Daddy!"

"AND DON'T SAY THAT!"

****

*_Upstairs_*****

upstairs Trunks was coming out of shock. He looked around his room. _Man, Mom is not going to like this._ He thought to himself. _I'd better program a cleaning robot to fix this place up. _He crossed the hall and overheard Bra and Vegeta playing tea party again. He snickered to himself. Then a brilliant idea popped into his head. "Hahaaha, Dad this'll teach you to crush my brand new camera and trash my room." Trunks went back into his room, he had a phone call to make.

*_Back Down stairs_*

Vegeta sat once again, at Bra's table. Bra was pouring him some more tea. He rolled his eyes. _This has to be one of the embarrassing moments in my life_, he thought. Bra set the cup of "imaginary" tea in front of him. Vegeta scowled at it. Bra scowled back. Vegeta sighed, swallowed his pride and then sipped his "pretend" tea. 

"There, are you happy **now**?!" Vegeta glared at his daughter. Bra giggled uncontrollably.

*_At the Son House_*

Ring….ring….ring…."Hello"

"Hey Goten"

"Trunks, what's up."

"Hey, you and your Dad wanna come over?"

"why?"

"There's something I want you two to see."

"Will there be food?"

"why not "

"be right over."-click-

Trunks hung up the phone and grinned evilly.

*_Back Downstairs again_*

"Daddy, would you like some more?" Bra asked

"no"

"How about a cookie?"

"not unless I can see it" He growled.

"DID YOU SAY **COOKIE**?!" A familiar voice said. They turned around to see Goku standing in the doorway.

"KAKAROT! Wha-What are you doing here?!" Vegeta felt like he could die from embarrassment.

"I heard you guys had food." He said with a dopey grin.

"Trunks, where's the food?" A voice said from the other room.

"WHAT! TRUNKS GET YOU'RE A….errr..(Vegeta glances at Bra)…BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" 

Trunks and Goten come into the room.

"Yeah Dad?" Trunks said innocently. Vegeta looked like he was about to blow something up.

"PREPARE TO DIE BRAT!" Vegeta boomed

"Whoa, take it easy Vegeta." Goku says attempting calm him down. Vegeta shot Goku a look.

"Hi, guys! Wanna play tea party?" Bra exclaimed.

"WOW, tea party! I play that with Pan all the time." Goku took the seat next to Vegeta and Mr. Snuggles. Everyone except Goku and Bra sweat dropped. _Now I have to play tea party **and** tolerate Kakarot, how can my life get any worse? _Vegeta thought to himself.

"Hey, I want some tea too." Goten grabbed a seat. Just Vegeta and Trunks sweat dropped this time. 

"Well brat, if I have to suffer through this then you'll have to too." Said Vegeta.

"Weellll… actually I was just-" 

"**SIT DOWN!**" Vegeta boomed

Trunks quickly took a seat and shut up. 

To be Continued

Well tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is fine, please no flames.


	3. Default Chapter Title

All right because you guys have been soooo nice by reviewing my fics I've to decided to add one more sequel. Don't worry, this isn't the end of my Veggie torture fics I've only just begun. Heheehe. I'm just going to take a break while for a while. I might write about Trunks and Goten, but I assure you Veggie, Bra and Mr. Snuggles will be back!

I don't own Dragon Ball Z, please don't sue me.

The 5 sayians all sat at Bra's tea table. Bra had just introduced everyone to Mr. Snuggles. Vegeta looked like he could strangle someone. Trunks was nervously trying to hide behind Goku who was smiling because he thought he was going enjoy some cookies and tea. Goten thought he wass going to get some cookies too. 

Bra served Mr. Snuggles some more tea. _That bear must have the stomach of a sayian to drink so much tea._ Vegeta thought as he rolled his eyes

"Mr. Goku would you like to have some tea?" Bra said with a smile.

"Uhhhhmm, sure Bra." Goku said with a grin.

Bra poured him some tea. Of course it's pretend and Goku looks confused. Vegeta slumped in his chair and rolled his eyes once more.

"Where's the tea?" Goku said with a disappointed face. Trunks sweat dropped.

"YOU IDIOT! I thought you said you played this before." Vegeta yelled. Once the words were out, he immediately wished hadn't said anything.

"Hey, Vegeta, at Pan's parties we had tea." Goku says defensively.

"This **_is_ **tea!" Bra said acting a little offended.

Trunks sighed loudly, "Goku we don't have any tea, Bra is pretending."

"What no tea!" Goku and Goten exclaim.

"Just pretend!" Bra ordered, acting a little annoyed.

"Ooookaaay" Goku sipped his tea.

Goten finally chose that opportunity to speak, "Ummmmm, can I have a cookie?"

Apparently Goten has inherited his father's intelligence.

Trunks face-faults at Goten's comment. "Why me?" Trunks complained.

He glanced up and to see Vegeta scowling at him again. Trunks quickly hid behind Goku. 

"Guys, your not enjoying your tea!" Bra whined.

Everyone obediently sipped their tea except for Vegeta, who crossed his arms and scoffed at his teacup._ Now **this** is the most embarrassing point in my life_, Vegeta thought to himself. Bra glared at him. 

"WHAT NOW!" Vegeta growled.

"Daddy, your not even trying" Bra whined.

I'm a warrior, I don't play tea party." Vegeta stated. Vegeta got up and went for the door. "Kakarot come spar with me."

Goku looked up. "AWWwww Vegeta, I want to play tea party some more."

"WHAT! THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO TRAIN BY MYSELF!" Vegeta turned to storm out of the room, but realized he couldn't move. He looked down to see Bra clinging to his leg.

"Daddy please, play" Bra began to beg.

"Ohhh Nooooo, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO PULL THAT AGAIN!" 

"DAAAAADDDDDDDDYYY!" 

Vegeta, with much difficulty, walked off with Bra still clinging to his leg. 

Trunks, Goten and Goku are left sitting at the table laughing uncontrollably. Once they calm down, Trunks walked off still snickering. Goten followed him complaining about the cookie he was promised and Goku is left sitting there with Mr. Snuggles. 

"Would you like a cookie Mr. Snuggles?" 

Of course Mr. Snuggles doesn't reply.

"Okay suit yourself." Goku takes the plate of pretend cookies and empties it into his mouth like he would if they were real. "Hey, these are pretty good." He remarked with his trade mark grin. 

Vegeta had given up walking and was now floating with Bra still attached to his leg. 

"ARE YOU GOING TO GET OFF ME," Vegeta asked his daughter.

"I just wanted you to play with me." Bra replied beginning to sob again.

"ARGHHHHH, DON'T CRY!

Bra sniffled some more.

"WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE YOU STOP!" Bra began to smile to herself, this was exactly where she wanted him. She let go of his leg and flew up to whisper in his ear.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?! TAKE YOU OUT FOR ICE-CREAM?!" Vegeta exclaimed. Bra nodded. Vegeta sighed.

"Where do you think they have enough to ice-cream to feed to sayains." They flew back into the Capsule Corp. mansion to get Bulma's credit card and took off for Dairy Queen. 

"Daddy I love you!" 

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT!"

The End

J Thanx so much for all your reviews I REALLY appreciate it! J


End file.
